The subject matter disclosed herein relates to valves, and more specifically, to valve position demand.
Turbine systems oftentimes use variable bleed valve systems. The bleed valves may open or close based upon an amount of air that is needed to leave the system. The actuation of a position change in the valve occurs very rapidly (e.g. 100 times per second) and may occur quite frequently. Unfortunately, these frequent and rapid position changes may result in a decrease in valve efficiencies such as decreased valve actuator life.